poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Pterosaurs attack
This is the scene where Pteranodons and Dimorphodons attacks the visitors in Tino Tonitini Goes to Jurassic World. (Meanwhile many people are sitting until a herd of Pteranodons and Dimorphodons came and they attack the visitors. Meanwhile in the control room Vic Hoskins watches people gets attacked by flying dinosaurs then he leaves. At the petting zoo one of the Pteranodons grabs a baby Triceratops but it's too heavy and let's go. Later we see Tino, Owen and the others finally arrive) Rod: We're too late! Owen Grady: Guys, come on! Tino Tonitini: (Brings his gun) Got your dinosaurs with you? Dr. Z, Rod & Laura: Got them! Tino Tonitini: Let's go! (They run to save the people. Meanwhile Vic Hoskins enters the helipad and watches many flying dinosaurs attacking people) Zara: Stop running! (Our heroes looked everywhere seeing Pteranodons and Dimorphodons flying around attacking people) Madison Taylor: Look at those flying dinosaurs! Max Taylor: '''Oh man! Look at them all! '''Zander: What now? They're a lot of pteranodons! Ed: They need food. Should I get popcorn? Ursula: I think we should reach deep inside and do we always do when they going get tough! Run for our lives! Ed and Zander: Good idea! Wait up! Noby: This is not good! Dan Kuso: What are we going to do?! Drago: Quick you have to grow me so I can stop those flying reptiles! Zara: Don't just stand there! Rex Ancient: Zara, look out! (One of the Pteranodons grabs Zara as our heroes looked shocked, then another Pteranodon grabs her and accidentally drops her into the lagoon. As she's about to swim up one of the Pteranodons grabbed her) Zander: This is bad! Ed: Very bad! Human Rainbow Dash: Zoe, hurry! Max Taylor: Try to use metal wing to save her, as soon as possible! Zoe Drake: (Desperately trying to summon Paris) I'm trying! (As the Pteranodon grabs Zara. Suddenly a Mosasaurus leaps out of the water chomps on the Pteranodon along with Zara as our heroes looked horrified) All Heroes: Zara! (The Mosasaurus goes back underwater devouring Zara and the Pteranodon) Marucho Marukura: (In Tails' voice) Whoa, that's harsh! Ed: I can't believe it! Human Rarity: That thing ate Zara! Zach: Go! Get inside now! Lor McQuarrie: Go! Go! Human Fluttershy: Oh, no! Zara! Dan Kuso: Face it she's dead! Let's get out of here! Madison Taylor: Watch out! (A Dimorphodon swoops down out of nowhere attacking Sakura) Runo, Zoe, Li & Kero: Sakura! Sakura Avalon: Help! Get this dinosaur off of me! (Li knocks out the Dimorphodon with his sword) Sakura Avalon: Thank you. Ursula: I'll summon Terry to stop those flying Dinosaurs! Ed: Good idea Ursula. Max Taylor: What are we waiting for? Dino Slash! Triceratops roar! Rex Ancient: Dino Slash! Carnotaurus blow them away! Zoe Drake: Dino Slash! Spring up Parasaurolophus! Ursula: Alpha Slash! Flame up Tyrannosaurus! Zander: Alpha Slash! Gush out Spinosaurus! Ed: Alpha Slash! Shake them up Saichania! (Chomp, Ace, Paris, Terry, Spiny and Tank grow to their full size dinosaurs) Max Taylor: Everyone! Keep those flying dinosaurs away from the people! (Later Tino, Owen, Claire, Rod, Laura, Dr. Z along with the soldiers arrive at the main street) Tino Tonitini: Come on! We gotta protect many people from those flying dinosaurs! Dr. Z: Okay! Rod, Laura & Dr. Z: Alpha slash! (Rod, Laura and Dr. Z summons Ampelosaurus, Saurophaganax, Stegosaurus & three Deinonychus) Rod: Okay, you guys protect these people from those flying dinosaurs! Tino Tonitini: Fire! (Tino, Owen and the Soldiers fire their guns to shoot, while the Ampelosaurus, Saurophaganax, Stegosaurus and three Deinonychus takes down Pteranodons and Dimorphodons) Rod: Spike Arrow! (The Stegosaurus uses Spike Arrow and just took down some of the Pteranodons and Dimorphodons) (Jonathan and Helga shows up) Rod and Laura: It's Helga! Dr. Z: And Jonathan! Tino Tonitini: Jonathan! Helga! You're just in time! Helga: Time for take the flying dinos down. Jonathan: Right. Claire: Zach! Gray! (Tino's Team, Zach & Gray are running, as Tino, Owen, Rod and Laura sees them) Zach: '''Aunt Claire! '''Gray: Go! Go! Sunset Shimmer & Sakura: Tino! Rex Ancient: Rod! Laura! Ursula, Zander & Ed: Doctor! Zach: Claire! Owen Grady: No, hold your... (A Dimorphodon attacks Owen) Dr. Z: Rod, Laura! Look out! (The Pteranodon came and grabs Laura) Laura: AAAAA!! Rod: Laura! (A Dimorphodon comes and attacks Rod) Rod: I always did hate Pteranodons & Dimorphodons! (Tino shots the Dimorphodons off of Rod and then he shoots the Pteranodon down but it let's go of Laura and falls down but Tino catches her as Dr. Z's grandkids are unharmed) Rod and Laura: Thanks. Tino Tonitini: Don't mention it. (The Pteranodon crashes into street and almost touch Zach, Gray and the Weekenders Team with tip of it's beak) Robotboy: That was close. Dr. Z: Keep stopping those flying dinosaurs! (Suddenly one of the Pteranodon grabs Dr. Z) Rod & Laura: Grandpa! Tino Tonitini: Oh no, you don't! (Tino fires a Pteranodon and let's go off Dr. Z and crashes into the ground) (Claire shoots the Dimorphodon and saves Owen) Zach: Is that Aunt Claire? (Owen kisses Claire, everyone looks in surprise) Rod: Max! Everyone! Max Taylor: Rod! Laura! Tino Tonitini: Sunset Shimmer! Sunset Shimmer: Tino! (Tino and Sunset Shimmer hugs each other) Tino Tonitini: I thought I never see you again! Sunset Shimmer: Me, too! I was so worried! Carver Descartes: Are you alright, Tino? Tino Tonitini: I'm fine, Carver. Jonathan: You okay, master Rex? Rex Ancient: Yeah, thanks for saving us! Ursula: Yeah. Without you and Dr. Z, we would've become Pteranodon food for dinner. Zoe Drake: Max this is the- Max Taylor: Worst date ever. And also the worst day ever. (Then they see Laura fell to her knees crying) Laura: Simon Masrani... he's dead in a helicopter crash in the aviary. (Laura begins grieving over Masrani's death) Rod: Laura. Laura: Rod? Rod: '''Don't be sad. '''Sunset Shimmer: Yeah, everything is going to be okay. (Rod grabs Laura's hand and lifts his younger sister up to her feet and then Sunset Shimmer kisses Laura on the cheek to make her happy again) Claire It's them! Zach! Gray! Oh, my God! Thank God! What happened? What is this? Are you okay? Where did you go? Why didn't you come back? I was so worried about you. Laura: What happened? Dr. Z: Why did all of you run off without your aid watching you?! Zander: It's a long story. Zach: '''Who's that? '''Max Taylor: Owen! Owen Grady: Hey, Max. Claire: We work together. Tino Tonitini: Yeah. Everybody okay? Tish Katsufrakis: We're okay. Sue: None of us are injured. Laura: Good! Rod: Thank goodness you guys are okay. Owen Grady: '''Hey. We gotta go. '''Tino Tonitini: Okay, come on, let's go. Meilin Rae: Right. Claire: '''Okay. Come on. Come on, come on. '''Max Taylor: Right. (The D-Team and the Alpha Gang press the buttons and turns their dinosaurs back into cards and comes back to them) Max Taylor: You sure stop those flying meat eating Dinosaurs and save the people, buddy. (They run off to follow Tino and the others) (In the control room, Vic Hoskins along with a group of men come in) Security: Hey, hey! You guys can't just be walking up in-- Vic Hoskins: Simon Masrani's death was a tragedy. The new mission is to prevent further loss of life. Lowery: Who are these guys? Vic Hoskins: I'm glad you asked. You're all relieved of duty. There's a new team on the ground. (The helicopter arrives at the ocean, one of the soldiers fires and kills one of the Dimorphodons and they made it to the island) Claire: Lowery, I'm on my way back to you. Lowery: That's a bad idea. The board assigned emergency ops to iNGen's private security division. This guy Hoskins is in charge. And he has this insane plan to use the Raptors to hunt the Indominus. Dr. Z: What!? Claire: What do you mean "use the Raptors"? Owen Grady: Son of a gun! Tino Tonitini: What the heck! (The helicopter arrives) Laura: Looks like they arrive. Gray: You shouldn't say gun. Owen Grady: Take the kids. Get them someplace safe. Tino Tonitini: You too, guys. Go with them somewhere safe. Sunset Shimmer: But Tino. Rex Ancient: We can't let you do this on your own. Tino Tonitini: No. Just go. We've got this. (The doors opens to be people running from the last Pteranodon) Tino Tonitini: Go! I'll shoot down the last one! Jonathan: I'll hold the Pteranodon down you shoot! Li Showron: Don't start without me! (Our heroes run to the car and drives backwards while people runs for their lives) Gray: Go faster! Zach: You got this! Damn it drive! (The car stops as many people runs) Zach: This does not feel safe. Gray: Can we stay with you? Claire: I am never leaving you as long as you live. Zach & Gray: No, him. Gray: Yeah, definitely him. (Then Tino, Jonathan and Helga run up to our heroes) Sakura Avalon: Did you stop it? Tino Tonitini: Yes we did. Now come on let's go the Velociraptor Paddock. Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes